Chocolate
by Emmychao
Summary: MCxYukari. Akihiko finally puts his foot down and refuses to eat Yukari's leftovers, and no one else seems very willing... Just who will get these spoils of war?


"Senpai, could you—?"

"No, Takeba. For the love of… Stop feeding me your leftover snacks! They're way too sweet for me."

"_Ehh?_ B-but…"

"Find someone else to feed them to… _please_."

I stared down at my bag of chocolate despondently, wondering who would possibly want them. Before, when it was just Mitsuru, Akihiko, and me at the dorm, there was no real choice for who the spoils of battle would go to. It was a time when Mitsuru and I still weren't quite on friendly terms yet after all, making Akihiko the only option. After that, it just became a habit to go to him first. My attentive eyes went back to scanning the lounge for a new victim to force my now-unwanted snack upon.

Koromaru, being a dog, was automatically ruled out. Despite the large puppy eyes (pardon the pun) he was shooting specifically in my direction, I knew I couldn't give in. Chocolate would just make the poor hound sick.

Ken, who was standing near the eager Koromaru, caught my eyes with his for only a moment before they frantically darted away. He must've been paying attention to the exchange between me and Senpai and gotten the wrong impression from his strong refusal. Normally, Ken would've been the next candidate in line for anything from me, so naturally, the way he seemed to be discreetly inching closer to the stairs told me that he wanted nothing to do with the offending sweets.

"Hey, Fuuka, do you—?"

"No, it's okay, Yukari-chan," Fuuka politely declined. "I made a little too much at Cooking Club today, so I don't think I could eat another bite…"

"Junpei?"

"Er, I went to Hagakure with Kenji earlier, so…"

"Mitsuru-senpai?"

She took a delicate sip of her tea before eying the treat in my hands warily. "…I'm afraid I must decline your offer. Though, maybe some other time?"

I threw my arms up in defeat, stomping past Ken and up the stairs to my room. Once I was within the safety of my bedroom, I stormed over to the waste bin with a mind to just throw the unfinished chocolates away, but my hand stopped short, hesitating just inches away. It'd be a waste to just throw away perfectly good chocolate… With a sigh, I just tossed the package onto the bed and flopped onto the covers next to it, burying my face into the fluffy comforter.

"I've really gotta stop buying this stuff all the time…"

My door quietly opened and shut behind me, the light footfalls on the wooden floor familiar and comforting. The guest stopped at the foot of my bed, _his usual spot_, and pulled his hands out of his pockets. Even though the movement was behind me, I could still make out his every action without looking.

"Minato," I sighed, his very name on my lips as natural to me as breathing. "When did you get back?"

"Right when you started storming up the stairs," he replied coolly, a hint of humor in his tone, and I couldn't help but groan in response.

"So you saw that?"

He just simply nodded and leaned over me wordlessly, his hands moving to brace himself against the mattress on either side of me. Out of curiosity, I turned onto my side only to find his face dangerously close to mine, his warm breath fanning a suspiciously familiar luscious and sweet scent against my skin; he must've gone out to the Sweet Shop earlier. I squirmed beneath him, my cheeks burning in the way that somehow only he could make them, and briefly wondered what exactly he thought he was doing. Involuntarily, my eyelids drooped shut, and my body shuddered in anticipation.

"You got snacks and didn't even have the decency to offer to share with me? You wound me, Yukari."

"Eh?" My eyes abruptly snapped back open, and Minato was no longer hovering just above me but sitting next to me with my forgotten sweets and a devilish grin plastered on his normally contemplative face. He dangled the bag precariously above me, a few pieces of the chocolate slipping out of its opening and onto my chest.

"Oops," he said without looking the least bit sorry and moved to tower over me once again. His head dipped down to where the chocolate had fallen and nudged me slightly. "Now for your punishment…"

"What about yours?" I shot back automatically, a particular heat creeping up my neck and into my face. "You obviously went and got my favorite at the Sweet Shop… _with a guy_."

"Hey," he protested, the vibrations of his voice ticklish against my breasts through the uniform shirt's thin material. "Leave Bebe out of this."

"And just _what_ are you _doing?_"

"Bitin' your boob."

"No, you're… Wait! _Wha—?_ H-hey! _Ahh! _Off limits, mister!" It took a couple minutes of frantic squirming and swatting before I was finally able to push his head away from my chest with a sigh of relief. "You know how prone to screaming I am. Don't go pushing your luck so much, you perv."

"Just claiming my treat…" He pulled away from me with that content smile of his, chewing the chocolate that I didn't realize he plucked from my shirt. I suddenly felt embarrassed about my outburst and glanced around the room at anything but him. Of course he was just teasing me.

"So, you were talking about punishment earlier…" I twirled a strand of my hair out of nervous habit, debating whether or not I should ask. "What did you have in mind?"

He licked the remnants of chocolate off of his fingers slowly, the corners of his mouth taking a mischievous curl. "I'm not really sure, but maybe I could come up with something right now… Hmm, maybe something with that maid uniform you're always wearing in Tartarus?"

"H-hey! I only wear that because… because…" I trailed off, my face overheating much like Aigis out of Origia Mode; in other words, I was nothing but a sitting duck at the moment, my cheeks unbearably hot.

"Because…?"

"…_You_ wanted me to wear it…" the words spilled out of my mouth meekly. There was no way I couldn't have answered anyway. His aura was too great to resist, and the way his eyes narrowed just so when he wanted answers…

"Well, going back to the chocolate… if we both need a punishment, then I think there needs to be a compromise."

It only took the blink of an eye for him to lean forward and steal a kiss.

"I think we should be satisfied with that for now…" Before he could completely pull away, I desperately grabbed his collar and held him in place.

"…Hey, I was trying to get rid of the chocolate in the first place. Don't tempt me into eating more than I need."

He just popped a couple more pieces of the decadent treat into his mouth and leaned in for more, and surprisingly, I didn't complain. The chocolate was somehow tastier than I remembered it being…

Did I mention that I was suddenly a chocoholic?

* * *

A/N: More random one-shots. Yay. Now when am I going to work on something I'm supposed to? No idea.

Anyway, I love me some MCxYukari. She's just perfect teasing fodder. :D


End file.
